The Princess of Vampires
by The Princess of The Volturi
Summary: Selene is dating Aro Volturi one of the most dangerous vampires in the world. But what happens when he's after Bella Swan? Will his power hunger destroy their relationship or make it stronger? Wich side do she choose in the upcoming war? Volturi or Cullen?
1. Volturi

**Chapter 1: Volturi**

I had been in Egypt on a visit to the Egyptian clan in two months. I had visited Amun and his wife Kebi who had been friendly and allowed me to stay with them. But it was very exciting especially to go through their books and papyri that lay on the shelves in the magnificent stone building, which rather resembled a castle in the desert. Aro had not approved of her plans to travel there, not at all he had protested until he realized it was maple in trying to change my plans. Of course I knew he was worried that Amun and his clan would try to kidnap me or something. Aro did not trust anyone but nothing had happened while I was there so he did not have to worry anymore.

I threw my luggage in the trunk of my car after the plane landed at the airport in Rome. Then I sat in the car and ran full speed to my home, my home and Aros. When I arrived I was met by one of the human servants who wanted to turn into a vampire 'As if that would happen' I thought while I grabbed my purse and step out of the car. I let my feet guide me towards the entrance of the large building just as impressive as the one in Egypt, no, this building was much larger and more elegant. I was proud to call this place my home, not only because this building was my home and security, but also because some of those I also loved living in the same building as me. I entered a large hall that had a warm color of the stone that came from the hall into the corridor. On the walls hung torches that burned, it was pretty empty in the room there was nothing there except the tall pillars that rose from the floor up to the high ceiling.

I was a little disappointed that no one met me at the entrance, I sighed deeply before I continued down the hallway toward the elevator that led down to the reception. It plinged to the elevator and I knew I was there. The doors of the elevator opened and I went out after a couple of meters I turned to the right until I got to the reception. There sat a familiar woman in her thirties she had long black hair that went down to the hips, her eyes had a strong green color and she had a warm olive toned skin and the complexion that would make any woman to be jealous. "Selene" greeted Gianna who stood up now, I had two years dismissed her.

"Gianna" I replied coldly, I heard her pick up the phone, "Would not do it if I were you," I hissed threatening as I moved closer her. She looked horrified at me "I'm telling by myself Aro and the rest, do not bother them. If they're asking I'm not here."I said cold," Yes, "she replied as she swallowed hard. I grinned before I walked quickly over natural step in my room, my room and Aros. My hyper-sensitive ears could hear the screams all the way from the reception 'Aro is certainly pissed off' I thought, and giggled quietly to myself.

I went against my bags as one of the servants dragged up, I packed up and walked toward the closet where I hang up my clothes. Any used or dirty clothes had been washed by the servant of Amun before departure. As I walked out of the closet, I heard quick steps that were headed for the bedroom, 'He knows I'm here' I thought, and grinned. I sat down on the double bed which was made of wood, the quilt was made of dark red. I put my legs crossed, waiting for Aro was to come at any second into the room. Wooden doors were burst open with a bang against the stone walls and in came Aro looked annoyed. His eyes searched the room before he saw me sitting on the bed. "So it's true that you are back," he said absent with a frown "Yes" I replied cold walking towards the dressing table. "Why didn't you come to the throne room?" He asked with concern while he walked towards the dressing table where I improved on the blush on the cheeks. "What do you think?" I said hard and I turned my head towards him. He did not utter a word, I stood up pissed "No one who met up with me? I called out of Egypt that I was going home. But when I came here there was no one there except the servants, which is welcoming champion Aro! "I shouted out pissed off wagging my arms in the air.

"Selene baby calm down." Said Aro soothing while he walked closer to me. "I thought I meant something to you," I whispered "Selene, I received no notification that you were heading home and when I felt your smell I rushed to the reception and you mean everything to me, everything Selene," he said, hugging me, I had my head on his chest while his voice calmed me. Then it hit me 'Gianna must have done it on purpose not to notify Aro and the others on my return just wait,' I thought, I heard Aro chuckled when I realized that I touched him and he could hear my thoughts. "Shit" I whispered while I let go of him and backed off a step from him.

He smiled warmly at me while he took my hands in his and pulled me close to him, "I missed you." He whispered, then he kissed me down the jaw and down to the neck. I closed my eyes while he found my weak point that caused me to moan slightly, his jet black hair fell on my shoulders that made me giggle a little. I opened my eyes and saw that Aro looked at me questioningly "Your hair, it tickles." I replied and started to giggle even more. Aro chuckled lightly before I backed off to bed before I fell down on the soft mattress, I felt he climbed over me with he's hands over my head. He growled playfully while I put my hands on his face and pressed his face against the light in the middle as our lips met. "Kiss me," I whispered in his ear seductively our lips met, he hungered as much for me as I hungered for him.

I unbuttoned his jacket as he tore off and threw on the floor, then I started with the shirt playing slowly with the buttons until he tore it off. I grinned "Hungry?" I asked, "If you only knew," he replied, and unbuttoned my dress that I had on me. I lifted my arms and he drew from me light and let it fall to the floor. We were doing the rest of the night until dawn came, I lay in his arms our eyes looked up at the high ceiling. I let my fingers braid themselves into his and he kissed every finger gently as it were of the finest porcelain. "I missed this," he said, still holding the in my hand in his "Two months," I replied, "Too long," he replied, "Yes," breathed my light "Remind me to get cuffs next time" he joked "Mmm," I replied absent "Selene," he asked anxiously "Yes?" I replied.


	2. Reading Minds

**Chapter 2: Reading Minds**

saw Aro sat up looking down at me "Darling, you look out absent, has Amun done something?" He asked anxiously with a frown. "No, not at all Aro, it's just that it feels like someone is trying to dissociate us." I replied seriously, while I stood up and walked toward the bathroom, I heard Aro followed me. I stood in the shower next to the bathtub and turned on the tap. The warm water fell against my frigid body I loved the feeling that for the longest time I was in the shower or sitting in the bathtub was feeling so human. What I had not been for hundreds of years, during those years I had lived with Aro, Caius, Marcus and the guards.

But the guards came and went, some had to stay longer for their forces were useful to the clan. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong hands massaged my a rock-hard shoulders, I quite enjoyed the feeling that the man I loved was standing here with me in the shower. I closed my eyes with my head against the shower jet that hung on the wall and let the water fill me with strength and confidence, and let all the pain from yesterday disappear with the water that flowed down to the shower floor.

"Nothing can separate the us my dear," answered Aro to our conversation that had been in the bedroom before I went to the bathroom. "I know, but I'm afraid," I admitted when I turned towards him and looked into his beautiful red eyes, "Don't be," whispered Aro and held me. At that moment I had admitted my fear, I felt weak, a weak vampire 'What did I do to deserve Aro?' I asked myself. "Because you are you, beautiful, smart, sexy and a lot of other things that made me fall for you in the very beginning" Aro chuckled and once again I had forgotten that he could read my mind when I touched him. I'm ever going to learn that? I sighed and pressed my lips against Aros soft for a man they would have been hard, but for a vampire, they were soft. Afterwards we went out of the shower where we spent almost two hours together. I pulled a hairbrush through my silky smooth and thick red hair a few times before I put on some make up and then go to the closet to put on some clothes.

I searched among the hangers that hung on the line before I found a very short pink top with floral designs, a pair of comfortable wear light jeans and high heels that were black but with red heels. Then I went to the jewel box where I picked out a pair of gold jewelry that I put on and then set up the hair. When I got out was Aro already ready as black dressed as usual in a suit and downright hot as usual. "You look radiantly beautiful as usual Selene" said Aro walking towards me to kiss my cheek, then he took my hand and we walked out of the bedroom. Renata and Corin was following us because they are our bodyguards, but I disliked Renata strong for her strong ties to Aro. I did not let Corin use her powers on me because I was already happy or what? We walked towards the throne room, where already Caius and Marcus sat, Aro sat on his throne, and I sat on the steps waiting to Heidi would come with the food. We did not wait long because on the outside the door.

I heard excited voices of tourists who went into the corridor, unaware that they would soon die in the jaws of vampires. Doors opened and in came Heidi with a bunch of tourists, I licked me lightly on the mouth before we all attacked the people who screamed as it echoed in the large room. A couple of guards dragged the bodies to a place where they burned away the evidence that they ever were in this city. Bloodstains on the floor was cleaned with bleach of human servants who had been disgusted facial expressions when they carried out the work. Caius sat bored on his throne playing on the small holes in the armrest. His snow white hair that was barely to the shoulders was not moving. Marcus who was sitting in his seat, looking as bored and grumpy like always, 'What a funny one' I thought while I was playing with my iphone.

Sometimes I missed Carlisle presence here would have been three hundred years ago he was here last, how he tried to persuade us of animal blood instead of human blood. It had been a true entertainment and he was always so very nice to keep up. Nowadays, he lived in Forks who was in America with his wife and their family that he had created. Carlisle had turned the injured or ill teenagers into vampires who then became his adopted children. I heard firm steps down the hallway and the smell of vampire in the air. Soon, a young vampire in the teen years into the room he had bronze hair and golden eyes, 'Wait a minute,' I thought and then I came up with the

'Just like Carlisle,'.


	3. Isabella

**Chapter 3: Isabella**

The young vampire went against us but stayed below the stairs in front of the three thrones. I had put myself in a corner of the room so as not to interfere. I turned and there stood Athendora who had come in quietly and stood beside me. "Come," she whispered to me while I nodded and followed her knowing that Aro followed my movements with his eyes. We went through the big wooden door that led out into the corridor. When we came out turned Athendora to me "Who is the boy?" She said enthusiastically. "He's just like Carlisle," I replied, "Carlisle fans of animal blood?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. "Yes, that's him," I replied "He has Carlisle's eyes." I continued "So?" Said Athendora obviously annoyed at my little response, "How many vampires have you met who drink animal blood?" I wondered amusing. "Only Carlisle and this unknown vampire." She replied, "Exactly, and I know there are two families or clans who drinks only animal blood. It's the Cullen family and the Denali clan in Alaska." I replied like the answer would be obvious. Athendora sighed, "So what ..." she began but was interrupted by the door opened and a young vampire stepped out.

The young vampire with the bronze hair and golden eyes looked depressed at us. Then he walked away with the door still open, I shrugged and walked into the throne room again. "Who was that honey?" I asked, walking towards Aro who still sat on his throne with Caius and Marcus. He sighed, "Edward Cullen, Carlisle adopted son." He replied, holding out his arms towards me welcomed me into his embrace. "He wants to kill himself." Said Caius to tell me and Athendora what the boy wanted. "So then I was right," I spun sitting in Aros lap while he looked asking at me, I sighed, "He's got Carlisle eyes." He nodded, "What a waste of time," said Aro looking at Caius, who nodded. "We have of course all the time in the world," said Athendora who came into the room, walking up to her husband, Caius. "But still, what a waste of life," exclaimed Aro so I fell against the rock hard floor. I gave him an angry glance "Sorry my dear," he said and reached out his hand, I grabbed it and stood up. I snorted, "Well, how do we do with the young Edward who so desperately wants to die?" asked Aro his brothers "Does it matter how ever we answer your question Aro ? You will still ask that boy Edward to join us, " hissed Caius not looked so amused anymore. "You are so right my dear brother," said Aro sighing, "Jane," cried Aro and soon Jane enters the room in a rushing speed "Yes, master?" She asked, "Dear Jane, be kind and show in out guest again, and that we have come to a decision, " said Aro amused. "Yes, master," replied Jane walking out into the corridor again, I followed her to then turn around and go the other way. I decided to go up in one of the towers to look out over the city. But before I did that I walked up to my and Aros room to change clothes. I put on a simple black dress, a pair of blue pumps and my beautiful velvet gown. I went to one of the towers to look out on views of the celebration. Once again the humans celebrated the Saint Marcus Day to celebrate the the day St. Marcus drove away all of the vampires in the city. Our own Marcus what if they only knew that the most dangerous vampires lived in their city. I laughed at the mere thought, again I found myself out looking out the window at all the people who gathered to celebrate this day. For today's honor wore the red robes as usual every year. After an eternity, it felt like I heard a car humming coming closer and closer. Soon I could see the yellow sports car driving on the Volterra in great speed. It immediately caught my interest, and who was it that had such a hurry? Soon I could make out two pale girls with dark hair. Then they disappeared, I ran into the room after room until I saw them again. It was just the long girl with long hair that ran through the crowd. She pressed forward until she came to the fountain where she stared at something or someone.

She ran fast, splashing through the fountain before she jumped ran into the arms of someone. That's when I saw it, it was that boy "Edward" I whispered to myself. Then I ran down the stairs and down into the tunnels. I ran in supernatural speed until I got there and saw Demetri, Felix, Edward and the girl. Then, the door went up a bit cautious and in came a little girl with the same eyes as Edward and Carlisle. "Come on guys, this is the festival you will not want to cause a scene?" The girl said as she took off her shawl as she had on her head to avoid the sun and his sunglasses. "We would not," replied Felix who was holding a sort of mantle, it looked like he was going out and fenced with the bulls. The thought made me giggle a little, and everyone turned to me "Continue" I said smiling at the others. "Enough!" Was heard echoing Jane's voice as she came towards us while she took off the hood of his robe. She walked with firm steps her expression remained untouched "Aro sent me to see what's taking so long." She said and looked at us all remain unmoved before she turned to go back to the throne room. We all followed the Jane through the tunnels, through the gates until we got to the elevators. Demetri and Felix went first into the elevator, after they went the other and finally me and Jane went into the elevator.

We stood in silence in the elevator and it was heard from the speakers Italian opera. Gianna our secretary got up and greeted us cheerfully "Boun pomeriggio" which meant Good Afternoon in Italian. I did not care about what others are talking about, and by now I had realized that the girl was human. 'Oh, no, Carlisle what have you done to get in this trouble?' I thought, 'To talk about our existence and violate our rules' I did not want him dead. Jane opened the wooden doors to the throne room "Sister, we sent you out to get one and come back with two," said Alec walking towards us, "And a half," he added quickly. I grinned at Alecs comment "What a smart girl," he continued, me and Jane went to him. We stopped ourselves below the stairs "What a pleasant surprise!" Exclaimed Aro stood up with arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture. He walked towards me lightly caressed his hand on my cheek before he went to our visitors. "Bella alive after all," said his excited voice, "Isn't it wonderful?" Aro continued to remain a big smile while I rolled my eyes.

"I love happy endings ..." he continued, again seeking after Edward's hand as he grabbed, press the hand of his "Because they are so rare," he concluded the sentence. "La Tua Cantante" Aro continued, ignoring "Your blood speaks to you so much ..." he said, and gulped "... It makes me thirsty.". Immediately, I was at Aros side, keeping my hand on his shoulder "I'm okay Selene," he sputtered annoyed at being disturbed while he studied his new trophies. I let my hand slip off his shoulder, foot hard against the doors snorting "Damn power-hungry shit boot" I muttered. After a while I could hear the thud against the floor of the hall as I left 'They must fend for themselves' I thought, walking towards the bedroom.


	4. The Call

**Chapter 4**

After a while, the sound from the fight that was going on down there stopped. I raised one eyebrow and sharpen the ears but I heard nothing. Sighing, I went to lay on the bed roll over on the stomach. I inspected my painted nails bored _'I must remember to do French manicure tonight._' Thought with a sigh, it had flaked off there and there on some nails. Finally I decided to call Denise Lewis from the American clan in Arizona. I flipped the phone list

_The coven from Texas_

_The Greek coven_

_The Olympic coven_

_The Spanish coven_

Until I came to the conclusion that the American clan where writen I found Denise's name. I did not know why the family Cullen called them self The Olympic clan. Their clan's not OS or have any racing events. I called Denise and waited, I heard a couple of rings before she picked up her cell phone. "Selene?" Said the familiar voice on the phone "Of course? Who else would it be? ". "Well, I do not know but it was so long ago Selene Volturi!" She exclaimed but I knew that she was not mad. Her voice tone revealed her far too easily. I chuckled, "I will pull myself together, I promise." I said sighing "You better do that," she said and I could not help but smile.

"How is it in the United States?" I asked curiously "The usual Natasha goes really on my nerves sometimes.". Natasha was just like Heidi, she was very beautiful and could lure the men in her little net around her finger. However, Denise was the one who was the most moderate of the four girls in the clan. They all just as we were living on human blood. But there were the others who were living on animal blood like family Cullen and Daniel Bhanghoo that came from the coven in Texas.

Daniel was the only one in his clan living on animal blood. "I totally understand you Denise Gianna and Corin goes really on my nerves." I replied bitterly, I heard a light laugh on the other side of the handset. "Haven't you already got rid of the human servant yet?" She asked curiously, "No," "Too bad Selene, come here, instead we miss you." Said Denise "Will think about that." I went to the mirror and checked into my red eyes "Oh guess what.", I continued grinning. Then there was a knock on the door, all to spoil the fun "WHAT!?" I cried "The food is served mistress Selene." The voice said "LATER, I'M BUSY!" I shouted back, "Yes, mistress," said the voice. "Sorry Denise, it was only the servant.".

I stared at the door, which was still closed, "I heard it but tell me what happened?" She asked, excited and curious. "Edward Cullen, you know from the Olympic coven?" I replied "Mm…" Denise replied, "He came here to take suicide because he thought his human girlfriend was dead." I said and rolled my eyes. "WHAT!? Oh my god this is the news of the year! " Exclaimed Denise in the handset" But unfortunately, I think he survives or survived, "I said bored" Meh! That's lodge fun! "" I know, "I replied. "But we can talk at a later time for food" I whispered, and she laughed in the handset, "I will not disturb you." She said and I hung up.

I put on my grey pajamas clothes that consisted of linen on which was written _'Lipsy'_ on and shorts. Then I went to the closet where I took out my pink Hello Kitty slippers. Then I discovered my purple suitcases _'Maybe I could get me a trip to Arizona and Forks.'_ I thought. I put on my slippers and ran down to the throne room, on the way there, I saw Edward, Bella, Demetri and Alice walking. I blushed a little at the thought that I just went in pajamas but I didn't care wearing anything else. Sure, Aro be angry but he deserved after the incident an hour ago. I went in untouched and took me a man that I drank from.

Then I threw the man down on the ground like garbage, garbage attendants would then have to clean up. Aro walked up to me with his usual charming smile. He cupped my face and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away from him "Selene," he said quietly but still a little shocked. "No, Aro," I said, sighing, "You chose your thirst for power over me. It's not okay. " I continued marching out of the throne room.

I really love him, but sometimes he's really getting on my nerves.

_'I so want to go to Arizona and visit Denise and the others. But I also want to visit Carlisle, but what would Aro say? I had just come home from Egypt. But right now, I was so pissed off at Aro that I just wanted to take my bag and go away, far away. Oh, why must the choices be so difficult? Whatever you do it will be wrong and complicated. The question is would he let me go or would he go so far as to use Corin at me? If he would ever do that to me I would never be able to forgive him and he would lose me forever. '_


	5. The Covens

**The Spanish Coven**

**(The spanish coven I made for my truly first fanfiction Fireworks in the air I have not published it here but I'm using the same characters I made for that story. These character will appear later or sooner in the story. Here is some information about them enjoy)**

**Name:** Amador Torres

**Date of Birth: **1500's in Spain

**Transformation: **1540's

**Appearance age: **40

**Creator: **Unknown

**Ability: **Unknown**  
Looks: **Almost black hair, red crimson eyes.

Amador was born into a poor family in Madrid in the 1500's. They worked hard to raise money for food. Later in life he married a merchant's daughter who fell in love with him and they had two children together. They died in a fire when he was out of work. When he came back, everything was nerbrunnet and was told by a neighbor nearby that they probably are dead. It was a difficult year for Amador when he turned 40, he was attacked by a stranger (a vampire) it was a painful transformation.

During the 1700's he joined the Volturi and became their guardian. Amador was a good friend of Aro, Carlisle and the rest. In the 1800s he set off to return home after all these years. He met a beautiful woman he fell in love down in. Her beauty but that he did not see was her eternal desire for status and power. He turned to her and they married and soon adopted the two young women whom they adopted as their daughters.

**Name:** Constanza Torres  
**Date of Birth:** In the late 1700's.  
**Transformation:** At the beginning of the 1800s.  
**Appearance age:** 40  
**Creator:** Amador  
**Ability:** None  
**Looks:**Brown almost black curly hair and red crimson eyes.

Constanza was born into a wealthy family but she was not happy. She wanted to live life of luxury, find love, travel and have children. She lived without it and no one wanted to marry her, she could understand them. Who would want to marry a 40 year old lady. It was not that young in the 1700's. Then she met Amador that made her heart melt and he courted her once they were married. Who would have thought? He was a wealthy gentleman who would fulfill all her wishes, she hoped. He transformed her into a vampire. The adopted two young women who have daughters. When she and her family first met the Volturi was she of power and desire. She soon found that Aro Volturis clan leader was unmarried would be a good husband to her one daughter, Gabriela. She thought about bringing them together. She was shocked and furious when Aro did not even see her beautiful daughter, and vowed that she would succeed one day. One day her daughter would be married to him.

**Name:** Gabriela Torres  
**Date of Birth:** In the late 1800s  
**Transformation:** In the early 1900's.  
**Appearance age:** 30  
**Creator:** Amador  
**Ability:** None  
**Looks:**Brown hair almost with shades of red, crimson red eyes.

During the 1900's found Amador and Constanza her in the street. She was poor and starving. They took care of her for a while before they transformed her into a vampire. They had visited Volterra in Italy and met the Volturi clan. She was the beauty of Aros and she felt attracted to him. Her mother noticed it and began to try to bring us together but failed. Aro did not even look in her direction, which hurt her deeply. But she was not going to stop trying because she must have him. Shortly after they returned to Spain and her parents adopted another family member.

**Name**: Inez Torres  
**Date of Birth:** At the beginning of the 1900s  
**Transformation:** 1920  
**Appearance age:** 24  
**Creator:** Constanza  
**Ability:** Unknown  
**Looks:** Black hair and red crimson eyes.

Inez had run away from home because her family thought of marrying her off to a rich man she did not love. She did not want to marry so she ran away and met Constanza who transformed her. She was so happy with her new family and they did not try to marry her. She hated Constanza and Gabriela plans to Aro to marry Gabriela. Amador did the same thing but they both knew that it would not to trip Constanza and Gabriela. She had a crush on Santiago a guard from the Volturi.

* * *

**The American Coven**

**Name:** Denise Lewis

**Date of Birth:** 1950

**Transformation: **1968

**Appearance age: **18

**Creator:** Maria

**Ability: **To controll the air.

Denise grew up in a family that traveled a lot due to her father's work in archeology. The year 1967, when she was seventeen years old, her father got a job in Mexico. The following year was sent to Denise excavation with food. But along the way she was biten by Maria and was trained up in her vampire army. There she met Jasper Whitlock later known as Jasper Hale. One night, she managed to escape after seeing how the other beginner vampires disappeared. She saw this as suspicious and suspect Maria and Jasper to have killed the others. Her suspicions proved correct when she sneaked around the camp and saw the horror. That was her fate if she stayed. After living alone for almost thirty years she closed together with the sisters Johnson. Shortly thereafter they found Adrianna and together they formed their coven. Denise still could not forgive Jasper for what he had done to her. Although she knew that he had changed. During a trip to Italy she met Selene and the rest of the Volturi Coven.

**Name:** Natasha Johnson

**Date of Birth:** 1901

**Transformation:** 1929

**Appearance age:** 28

**Creator:** Unknown

**Ability:** None

Natasha was thrown out of the house when her family found out that she was pregnant. She was not married or had a boyfriend. It was a scandal for the whole family. If anyone would ever find out about it, it would take disgrace on the whole family. So they threw her out and Alexis could not do anything about it. Natasha walked around the streets for two days before a poor family took her. Natasha's family was neither wealthy nor poor, and the family who took her in was even more poorer. Yet they voluntarily took her in their family. A family with a big heart, a family she would never forget. A few months later she gave birth to a son. On the way home from a farm, she was bitten by a vampire. She would never see her son grow up. He would never even remember her.

**Name:** Adrianna Jackson

**Date of Birth:** 1970

**Transformation:** 1999

**Appearance age:** 29

**Creator: **Unknown

**Ability:** None

Adriannas history is unknown, the only thing she remembers is the burning pain when she was bitten. She was left alone, but soon found three new friends.

**Name:** Alexis Johnson

**Date of Birth:** 1915

**Transformation:** 1931

**Appearance age:** 16

**Creator:** Natasha

**Ability:** None

Alexis was completely ruined when her sister was forced to leave the family. She never got to meet her sister and couldn't not even see her face because of her parents. It was like a wound that slowly got bigger and bigger inside her. She hated her mother and father for what they did to her sister. Her only sister she would ever have. In 1931 Alexis suffered from severe flu and she lay in the hospital bed. She became worse and sicker. Natasha found out by some villagers who talked loudly and went there immediately. When no one was there she turned her sister into a vampire to save her life. They lived alone and traveled around the country looking for someone like them. In 1998 they met Denise a vampire who has lived alone for over thirty years. They decided to merge and create a coven. Soon they found Adrianna who also teamed up with them. Placed together, they created a coven of four vampires.

* * *

**The Texas Coven**

** Name: **Ashleigh Adams  
**Date of Birth:**1922  
**Transformation:**1950  
**Appearance age:**32  
**Creator: **Selene  
**Ability: **None  
**Looks: **Black long hair and milky crimson eyes. But that changes she love to change her hair color.

During the 20th century Selene settled down in Texas and one day she found Ashleigh injured middle of the forest. Ashleigh had been shot during a hunt and the hunters had left her there to die. Fortunately Selene rescued her and transformed her into a vampire. Afterwards Ash avenged hunters for leaving her. A year later, Selene left America to return to Italy. She had taught Ash everything she could.

**Name: **Tia Carter  
**Date of Birth:**1939  
**Transformation:**1950  
**Appearance age:** 19  
**Creator:** Selene  
**Ability: **None  
**Looks: **Dark brown hair and red milky eyes.

In 1939 Selene returned to America and a day in middle of in June, she found a friend. Selene found that she could trust and talk to. But they both realized that she could not live forever, so they agreed that Selene would turn Tia into a vampire. Even today they keeps the touch and Tia plans to move to Italy to be closer to his best friend.

**Name: **Daniel Bhanghoo  
**Date of Birth:** 1920  
**Transformation:**1946  
**Appearance age:** 26  
**Creator:** Unkown  
**Ability:** None  
**Looks:** Dark brown hair and golden eyes.

Daniel moved from India to America when he was only three years old. As many others dreamed he and his family about the 'American Dream'. A dream that finally came true when he turned twenty. His father had been given a top job at a bank and his mother stayed at home with his siblings. Six years later he would marry a girl in the city. But the day before the wedding Daniel disappeared without a trace. The whole town was looking for him, but without success. He lived side by side with a woman he didn't know the name of. But one thing he knew that she was a vampire and he was too.

**Name:** Zara Bell  
**Date of Birth:** 1805  
**Transformation:**1825  
**Appearance age: **20  
**Creator:** Unknown  
**Ability:** None  
**Looks: **Brown hair and red milky crimson eyes.

Zara was born into a wealthy family in London in 1805. It's the only thing she remembers from her past as a human. For years she traveled alone in the big world.

* * *

**The Hawaiian Nomad**

**Name: **Pua Lani Kealoha  
**Date of Birth**: 1131  
**Transformation:**1147  
**Appearance age:**16 (863)  
**Creator:** Kealoha  
**Crush:** None  
**Ability:** None  
**Looks:** Red milky eyes and dark brown hair.

Pau Kea Lani or like everyone calls Lani her, was born on Maui one of the islands in Hawaii. Shortly after she turned, when she was sixteen years old by an ancient vampire named Kealoha. But in the mid 1200's he was killed by the Volturi clan. After he almost revealed their existence. Lani fled in fear that they would take her too. She had always lived alone until she met Selene in 1500's in Egypt. They became good friends even though they have not always agreed on things. But Lani preferred to live alone because she could not directly be trust anyone.

* * *

**The Greek Coven**

**Name: **Demi Costas  
**Date of Birth:** 1200  
**Transformation:** 1235  
**Appearance age:** 35  
**Creator:** Unknown  
**Ability:** None

Demi's mom came from Spain, as a teenager, her family moved to Greece. There she met Demi Demi's father, they got got married and got Demi. The day Demi filled thirty-five they had a big party. Later that night one of the guests could not hold in his thrist and turned Demi into a vampire.

**Name:** Elena Papas  
**Date of Birth: **1035  
**Transformation: **1063  
**Appearance age:** 28  
**Creator:** Unkown  
**Ability:** None  
**Looks: **She loves to change her hair color and style alot and her eyes are crimson red.

Elena was born in the Caribbean and on a trip to Europe, she met her own mate George Papas. They fell in love and got married and later Elena found out that her husband was a vampire. She allowed her husband to change her into a vampire too. Since then, they have been happy.

**Name: **Alexandra Gianopoulos  
**Date of Birth:** 100 B.C.  
**Transformation:** 139 B.C.  
**Appearance age:** 39  
**Creator:** Caius  
**Ability:** None  
**Looks:** Her hair are dark brown and her eyes are crimson red.

Alexandra was long Caius secret lover before he met Athendora. She could be described as a love goddess, a beauty that men could not let his eyes off. The women in the village envied her and one day Caius found her. He transformed her into a vampire and when he met Athendora he had to dump her.

**Name: **Castalia Harris  
**Date of Birth:** 1919  
**Transformation: **1936  
**Appearance age:** 15  
**Creator:** Didyme  
**Ability: **None  
**Looks: **Her hair is dirty blonde and her eyes are crimson red.

**Name:** Castalia Harris  
**Date of Birth: **1919  
**Transformation: **1936  
**Appearance age:** 15  
**Creator: **Didyme  
**Ability: **None  
**Looks: **Her hair is dirty blonde and her eyes are crimson red.

The twin sisters Castalia and Charissa Harris was born in Greece in 1919. Their parents came from America five years before were born they decided to settle down in Greece. They both was like the children of their creator Didyme until she died. Then they departed from Italy back to Greece.


	6. The Birthday Party

It had been a few weeks since the incident in the throne room. I had locked myself in one of the bedrooms in the tower. I had pulled myself from everyone at the castle even Aro the man I loved the most. Every night I sat and watched romantic films that I cried to. I could cry, which was very uncommon among us vampires.

Aro used to say that it was part of my power as a vampire. Every night someone came and knocked on my door and asked if I was okay. Every night, I shouted at them to leave me alone. It was horrible because I yelled at my friends and I felt really horrible. But right now I just wanted to be alone among my thoughts.

I missed Aro so much his perfect full lips, his raven silk smooth hair, his touch and there were so many things I missed. Any second, I would throw open the door and run into his warm embrace. Just then knocked on the door and I yelled "Go!" But I heard more hard knocks on my door.

I sighed and opened the door to see that no one was there. I sighed irritably before I looked down at the floor and saw large boxes and a letter on the floor. I picked up the letter and read as follows:

_Dear Selene,_

_I am so sorry for what happened there, I really am. I miss you so much my dear Princess of the Vampires. Please forgive me put on the dress which is located in one of the boxes. Be ready at nine o'clock in the evening when I come and get you._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Your Aro._

I smiled when I read it and picked up the boxes and went into my room again. I laid them on the bed and read the letter again. I felt the tears began to flow down my cheeks, "What I have become sensitive." I whispered to myself. I wiped away the tears before I opened the big box. In it lay a dark red dress over shaftless part was glittery silver and below had plenty of ruffles.

I spun around with the dress in my arms like Cinderella. I just wanted to run down and hug him and kiss him. In the second box was a pair of heels that sparkled like crystals it was gold and the sole of the foot, they were red. In the last box was the two pairs of boxes in one there was a pair of ruby earrings. In the second there was a golden butterfly necklace. I stood and admired the dress and discovered that I only had an hour left.

Had I really been here for five hours? I hurried to put on my makeup, curling my hair, and then I put on my dress. It was so beautiful it fit every curve on my body perfectly. I sat on the edge of the bed and put on my necklace, the earrings and my pumps. Then there was a knock on the door, I hurried up to it and opened it. There was standing outside Aro, my Aro in a handsome suit and smiled at me.

"My dear you look absolutely adorable tonight." He said and lifted my hand and kissed it. I could not stop smiling because I just realized that I forgot my favorite ring. I ran back into the room opening the box and soon was Aro by my side, "Let me have the honor to put on your ring my dear." Aro said.

He took the box from my hands gently removed the ring from the box and put the box on the nightstand. He smiled his charming smile that I fell for the first time we met. I held out my hand and he put the ring gently on my ring finger. Then he kissed every finger on my hand "Forgive me my princess." He said with sad eyes.

"I missed you so much." He said and gave me a passionate kiss while his arms held me. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his smooth perfectly sculpted neck. "Thank you for the beautiful dress." I whispered in his ear and began kissing down his jaw.

"It was more than a pleasure my princess." Said Aro moan while I continued to kiss him. "The others are waiting for us down there, shall we my dear?" He asked, holding out his arm as I put my hand on. We walked carefully down to a large room with a table that stood one after another in a long line. In the middle of the room was what I assumed would be the dance floor. All were dressed in beautiful dresses or suits.

I spun around one turn into Aro's arms "It's so beautiful thank you so much." I said and smiled. "Happy Birthday darling." He said and gave me a long kiss. I had forgotten my birthday today, "I forgot my own birthday." I said and looked away.

"The better surprise for you my love." He whispered and put his finger under my chin and pulled my face towards him.

* * *

Authors Note:

The dress if you wonder vampire_princess/set?id=53535608

I'm so sorry for my slowly update I just finally got time to write a good chapter.


End file.
